Ladies Night
by DaySloth
Summary: Femslash cross-over involving Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot and Liz Lemon. Written for lovers of both shows.


Olivia joined the line of caffeine junkies and let out a sigh. Coffee was just what she needed after a long shift. Glancing to her left, she spotted a dark haired woman who, despite her extra large latte and chocolate coated donuts, did not look at all perked up. Jeopardizing her place in the growing line, Olivia walked over to the strangers table and said,

"Hey there. It looks like your day was even longer than mine."

"Just a regular day at the office for me. Jenna decided to buy one of those do-it yourself eye lift kits after Lutz told her she wouldn't be doing a solo this week. It took two trips to Doctor Spaceman before she could be talked out of it. He gave her placebo pills instead. At least, he told me they were placebos but they looked more like roofies. When we were ready to get back on the set, Tracy was missing. By the time Dotcom found him naked inside the aquarium, Jenna was passed out in Jack's office."

"Okay, you should probably stop talking!" Olivia said hastily with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're a cop?" groaned Liz.

"Detective Benson. But since I'm off duty, just call me Olivia," she answered with a polite smile.

Liz extended a hand, "Liz Lemon."

"Lemon?"

"Yeah, I'm a Lemon!" Liz said chirpily as the caffeine and sugar finally started to take effect.

"Oh but not in the way that you're thinking. Although the way things have been going for me lately, I could probably go for a lesbian threesome right about now," Liz said jokingly, taking mouthful of donut.

"Really?" Olivia asked slyly, raising an eyebrow, "In that case I have someone that I'd like you to meet."

Before Liz could object, Olivia reached into her bag and withdrew her cell phone before pressing a single digit. Speed dial. Liz perked her head up. Maybe this would prove to be an interesting night after all.

"Alex! You know what we have been talking about? Well I think I may have found a solution... Yeah, she is just your type... Sure, we'll be right over."

Beep. Olivia ended the call and flashed Liz a devilish smile. Liz gave an awkward giggle in return , "Oh boy."

Olivia knocked hard on the door.

"It's unlocked!" came the response from inside.

Olivia turned the handle and poked her head inside to find Alex sitting on her couch wearing a navy silk dressing gown, legs crossed.

"So. We're really going to do this?" She asked, picking up a glass of wine and taking a tentative sip.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet Liz," Olivia said, opening the door to reveal a nervous Liz Lemon. Liz's expression turned from apprehension to shocked horror, "Ah, what the what!"

"Liz!" Alex said in surprise, trying to remain her composure.

"You two know each other?" Olivia asked in confusion.

Alex and Liz both tried to answer at the same time, going back and forth between yes and no.

"Yes? Alex? I thought your name was Gretchen Thomas?" Liz exclaimed. Alex uncrossed her legs and stood up while trying to stop her face from blushing, "I guess I should explain. I was in the witness protection program. Jack didn't know."

"Oh, of course. That makes this less weird," Liz answered dryly.

"Liz, I'm sorry. Again. I don't know why my friends kept assuming that you're a lesbian. Maybe try a new look? A new name even?"

"No, it's my fault. It's not the clothes, or the name or even Jack this time. I guess it's just fate. The reason why I suck with men is simply because I am supposed to be getting it on with the ladies," Liz said in an attempt to rationalize what was happening.

"I'm sure you'd be a lot better at sucking women," Olivia joked, trying to ease the tension.

Liz let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, I guess it's either this or I go home and order a pizza and try not to think about what will happen when Jack finds out. You know, I never had a lesbian experience in college. That was more Jenna's thing. Oh what the hell!"

Liz raced across the room and grabbed Alex, pressing her lips against the blondes and pushing her back onto the couch.

"Now this is more like it!" Olivia said enthusiastically, walking swiftly over to join them.

"Yeah" said Liz as she pulled away for air, "It's really not that bad."

"See? You even kiss like a lesbian," Alex informed her.

"I have been told that! But I always assumed that it was a pick up line guys got from porn. So wait. How does this work exactly?"

"Oh don't you worry," Olivia purred, placing one arm around each of her lovers and bringing them in closer, "You'll catch on soon enough."


End file.
